Memorias de Sirius Black
by Merak Galadwen
Summary: ¿Cuales son los pensamientos de Sirius en todo momento hacia los demas? Chequen aqui!!!
1. Default Chapter

Diario de Sirius Black  
  
3 de Octubre de 1981  
  
Hace varios días que le advirtieron a James sobre su muerte, todo esta sumido en la mas completa desesperación, Lily y James se esconderán con el encantamiento Fidelio, creo que yo también haré lo mismo y utilizare a Dumbledore como Guardián Secreto.  
  
Ellos querían utilizarme a mi, pero logre convencerlos que utilizaran a Peter, tal vez, si mis planes funcionan, el traidor vendrá hacia mi, nadie espera que el pequeño Peter sea el Guardián Secreto, es tan buen amigo, tan leal... Espero que nunca lo maten, gente como el no se consigue fácil. El pobre estaba muerto de miedo cuando le dijimos que si quería ser el Guardián Secreto de los Potter, pero el aceptó muy valiente.  
  
Escribo estas memorias para que si algún día encuentro a Lord Voldermot, mis amigos tengan noticias de mi. Mis grandes amigos: James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, desgraciadamente uno de ellos es un traidor... James no puede ser, a el es a quien quieren matar... Peter tampoco puede ser, es tan miedoso, es un gran amigo, pero muy miedoso, solo queda Remus Lupin... Nunca me lo hubiera creído de Remus, aun recuerdo nuestras noches de merodeadores en Hogwarts, ¿Por que el? Tal vez nunca lo sabré.  
  
Dumbledore nos convocó a consejo a los de el Grupo de la Liberación y ahí estaba el traidor, estaba pálido, creo que tenía miedo de estar entre nosotros...  
  
Se hablaron muchas cosas esa noche y se realizó el encantamiento fidelio , solo Dumbledore sabe como funciona así que los Potter estarán seguros, James ya tiene familia que cuidar, su esposa y ahora su pequeño hijo Harry. Se parece demasiado a James, excepto que tiene los ojos de Lily. Soy el padrino de bodas de los Potter y también soy padrino de Harry. El pobre de James me dijo que si algo le pasaba, yo cuidara a Harry, me hizo prometer que así sería. Trataré de cumplir esa promesa, aunque me cueste la vida.  
  
Aquí dejo este escrito, siempre lo llevare conmigo por si algo me pasa, solo me resta hacer una pregunta: ¿Estaré vivo mañana?"  
  
  
  
4 de Noviembre de 1988  
  
Han pasado 7 largos años desde aquel trágico día, parece como si hubiera sido ayer y aun me atormenta en sueños, lo peor del caso es que soy inocente, ¡Soy inocente! ¡Quisiera que alguien me creyera! Moriría antes de traicionar a James o a alguno de su familia, entonces, ¿Porque nadie me cree?  
  
Todo empezó una noche del 31 de octubre de 1981, hace 7 años, James y Lily estaban escondidos en el Godric Hollow y Peter había sido su guardián secreto... ¿Porque me negué yo a ser su guardián? ¿Por que? Esas preguntas me atormentan cada noche, y solamente escucho la voz de James preguntándome en donde esta su hijo Harry.  
  
Estaba todo tranquilo, la joven pareja estaba en el salón principal platicando y el pequeño Harry estaba jugando con una escoba de juguete a un lado. Los Potter llevaban un tiempo viviendo felices, así que no se esperaba lo que sucedería.  
  
En es momento se apagaron las luces que iluminaban la casa, y el fuego de la chimenea adquirió un color verde, lo se porque James escribió lo que estaba pasando en un papel, lo demás yo ya no lo se.  
  
Esa noche fui a buscar a Peter, quería asegurarme que Lord Voldermot no lo había atacado ni nada por el estilo. Llegue a su casa, pero no había señales de lucha, y el no estaba, eso me dio muy mala espina... Y mis pensamientos se oscurecieron.  
  
Salí de casa de Peter y me dirigí a buscarlo en mi moto voladora. En el camino me topé con otro gran amigo de la infancia en Hogwarts: Rubeus Hagrid, traía un bulto blanco en sus manos, eso también me dio muy mala espina.  
  
Hagrid me saludó y yo noté que estaba llorando, así que le pregunté lo que pasaba y el me dio la terrible noticia: James y Lily Potter habían muerto esa noche, Peter los había traicionado.  
  
Me contó que Harry había sobrevivido y no se sabía como. Le pedí a Hagrid que me diera al niño, ya que yo era su padrino, así que lo cuidaría, pero el me lo negó diciendo que Dumbledore le había ordenado que se lo llevara a sus tíos. Como no había otra opción le cedí mi moto a Hagrid para que pudiera llevar al pequeño Harry a donde estaría mas seguro, me despedí de los dos y salí en busca del traidor de Peter.  
  
Lo encontré al día siguiente en una de las calles de Londres cerca del Diagon Alley, al verme palideció y yo le pregunté que porque lo había hecho, pero el nada más se puso a gritar que yo había traicionado a Lily y a James, se arrancó un dedo, se convirtió en rata y se fue por las cañerías.  
  
No se que hice en esos momentos, maldije a Peter y juré encontrarlo algún día y matarlo, pero ya no pude, llegaron varios Aurores y me arrestaron y les preguntaron a los supuestos testigos que había pasado. Me culparon de todo, de la muerte de dos de mis mejores amigos...  
  
Jamás en mi vida traicionaría a James, no me creen y aquí estoy en Azkaban, los dementores han absorbido mis pensamientos alegres, así que no se si algún día pueda volver a sonreír, soy inocente, ¿Por que no me creen? Tengo que salir de aquí, le prometí a James que cuidaría de Harry, tengo que cumplir esa promesa, también tengo que deshacerme de Peter Pettigrew, mi gran amigo de la infancia...  
  
Quisiera que... bueno, quisiera haber visto que el verdadero traidor era Peter, y no Remus, el día de mi juicio estaban el y Dumbledore sentados viéndome fijamente, no podía decir la verdad, no podía hablarle al Ministerio de tres animagos ilegales, comprometerían a demasiadas personas, incluso a Dumbledore.  
  
Remus tenía la desesperación, la angustia, la duda y el resentimiento pintado en el rostro, de seguro que el cree que yo soy el traidor.  
  
Extraño mis tiempos en Hogwarts, cuando corríamos y jugábamos en sus terrenos, todas las travesuras que hacíamos mis amigos y yo, nuestras entradas al Bosque Prohibido, los recuerdos me entristecen cada vez más, saber que esos tiempos jamás se repetirán, saber que estoy condenado en Azkaban por crímenes que jamás cometí... En fin, solo una cosa me mantiene vivo: Encontrar a Peter y matarlo, si lo logro, buscare a Harry para poder decirle toda la verdad y desengañarlo, decirle que Pettigrew fue el verdadero traidor y yo no.  
  
Algún día... Algún día... Algún día... estos son mis pensamientos, James : si me puedes escuchar o ver, solo quiero decirte que lo lamento, lamento no haberlos protegido, lamento que por mi culpa estén muertos, pero les aseguro que los vengaré.  
  
Un dementor entra en mi pequeña celda con el desayuno... Otro día de torturas en Azkaban, otro día de estar respirando el mismo aire que los dementores, otro día de pensamientos terribles y otra noche de pesadillas ¿Hasta cuando acabará esto?  
  
Atte  
  
Sirius Black. 


	2. Dos años despues

.................... .................... .................... .................... .................... ........  
  
Pirra: Muchas gracias jajaja yo también amo a Sirius jejejeje  
  
Snmh: Pues la verdad es que a mi como que me da un poquito de tristeza al escribirlo, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que sufrió.  
  
Daniela Lupin: A mi tampoco me cabe que Remus sea un traidor, pero Sirius no lo sabía cuando estaban los Potter en peligro, aunque también lo quiero mucho!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Diario de Sirius Black  
  
18 de octubre de 1990  
  
Detesto dormir. Dormir en la desesperación y la muerte. Dormir para tratar de olvidar lo que alguna vez existió... dormir. Anoche soñé lo que ya me ha atormentado tantas veces, ni siquiera en sueños puedo descansar. James me llamaba, me preguntaba dónde y como estaba su hijo, como cuando el se iba a cenar con Lily y yo me quedaba cuidando a Harry. Antes, siempre le respondía alegremente que Harry estaba en su habitación durmiendo, después de una noche de juegos y guerras entre el y yo en la casa de los Potter, y ahora solo puedo lamentar el hecho de que no se ni dónde ni como esta Harry.  
  
James, lo lamento tanto... juré protegerlos, a ti, a Lily, a Harry, te prometí que si algo te pasaba, cuidaría de Harry, pero no lo hice, lo siento James, lo siento. Los recuerdos horribles de todo lo que he estado perdiendo en mi vida me llenan de nuevo, pero esta vez no es de la noche en que murieron los Potter, ahora es otro....  
  
_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_  
  
Un chico de cabello negro cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás y ojos azules estaba sentado en lo que parecía un sillón del pasillo de un hospital. Ese hospital era San Mungo, y el chico era el mismo Sirius Black, con el dolor pintado en el rostro, ya que su madre estaba sufriendo. Un doctor salió de la habitación que estaba en el frente y se acercó con una expresión triste en el rostro.  
  
-Quiere verte-  
  
El chico saltó inmediatamente de la silla y corrió hacia la habitación, en donde estaba su padre parado al lado de la cama de la paciente, la cual era su madre, que estaba aparentemente dormida. Cuando Sirius entró en la habitación, su padre sacudió un poco a su madre, para que despertara.  
  
-Siri, hijo, ¿Que tal?- dijo la señora Black, tratando de sonreír.  
  
-Mamá, por favor, no te vayas- dijo Sirius llorando.  
  
-Hijo tienes que crecer y convertirte en un gran hombre, yo no voy a estar a tu lado como quisieras, pero siempre voy a estar en tu corazón, aunque no lo creas, es una promesa- contestó ella con una sonrisa triste en el rostro, de manera muy débil.  
  
-¡Pero mamá! ¡No me puedes dejar solo aquí!- exclamó Sirius, abrazando de golpe a su madre, pero ella ya no reaccionaba. Había muerto después de dos años de enfermedad.  
  
_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_  
  
¿Porque tengo que recordar a mi madre? El mas doloroso recuerdo que tengo, mi pobre madre que sufrió tanto... Harry, yo perdí a mi madre desde pequeño, se lo que es vivir sin ella, pero a mi me quedaba mi padre, y desgraciadamente, por mi culpa a ti no te queda nadie. Harry, extraño a James, te juro que lo extraño, y si pudiera dar mi vida para verlo a él de nuevo vivo y feliz con su familia, lo haría, él era mi mejor amigo, ¿Como le iba a hacer yo daño? ¡Ni siquiera bajo la maldición imperius lo hubiera traicionado!  
  
Tu puedes crecer y convertirte en un gran mago Harry, de eso estoy seguro, trata siempre de elegir el camino correcto....  
  
Algún día saldré de aquí, saldré definitivamente para ir en busca de la rata traidora, de Peter, esa estúpida rata, entregó a uno de sus mejores amigos a Voldemort y al otro a Azkaban ¿No entiende que dejó solo a un niño inocente y solo a un pobre licántropo?  
  
Peter, ¿Que es lo que has hecho? ¡Hasta Severus Snape, un Slytherin, merece mas honores que tu, un Gryffindor! Si nos hubieras dicho que tenías miedo y que no querías continuar en las misiones que llevábamos a cabo, nosotros te hubiéramos escuchado Peter, éramos tus amigos, te hubiéramos protegido y ayudado, solo tenías que hablar, si tenías todo nuestro apoyo y toda nuestra comprensión, entonces ¿Porque no nos dijiste nada? ¿Porque llevaste todo hasta un grado insostenible?  
  
Ahora comprendo, Peter Pettigrew, ahora entiendo que a pesar de toda la amistad y compañerismo que te brindamos James, Remus, Lily y yo, tu nunca correspondiste, ya que en tu mísera alma no había ni tan solo una semilla de bondad, querías llegar a ser mas grande que nosotros, querías estar por encima de tus protectores, pero todo te salió al revés, ahora te escondes, para poder salir en el momento oportuno y poder terminar el trabajo que empezaste hace años: entregar al último de los Potter.  
  
Algún día iré por ti Peter, lo prometo, y cuando lo haga, espero que estés preparado, porque voy a hacerte pagar todas las muertes que ocasionaste, una por una, hasta luego Peter.  
  
Sirius Black  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Este no se que tal me quedó pero me dicen ustedes, solamente dejen R/R, por favor!!! 


End file.
